Spicy story
by spicegirlsfan52
Summary: What will happen if Melanie c got pregnant& Gave birth before the spice girls big reuion concert? find out


(It was raining hard and Melanie C was in labor and Victoria was driving so fast and when we got to the hospital Janie opened the doors and the road was flooded and she shut the doors fast and ran back to the others)

**Janie: the road is flooded**

**Emma Bunton: We can't stay in the bus forever! Melanie is in labor! She can deliver any time now!**

(Janie looks at Melanie C and she was in terrible pain. Then David (Victoria's husband) looks out the window and he saw the church bus)

**David Beckham: Janie, come here!**

**Janie: Coming!**

**Janie: What?**

**David beckham: Is that the church bus?**

**Janie: Yeah**

**David Beckham: why did your captain bring the church to the hospital?**

**Janie: I don't know.**

(Then Jessica came to them and looked out the window)

**Jessica: what are you looking at?**

**Janie: look the church bus is here.**

**Jessica: Why?**

**Janie: We don't know.**

(Then Janie goes to the back of the bus and tells the others about the church bus being at the hospital.)

**Victoria Beckham: Why is the church bus here?**

**Janie: We don't know.**

**Melanie C: well there could be a good reason they are here.**

**Nina: Yeah.**

(When Jessica looks out of the window she sees Captain walking toward them through the flood)

**Captain: Why are you here Jessica?**

**Jessica: Well… well…**

**Captain: Well, what?**

**Jessica: Well you better ask Janie. I'll go get her.**

(As Jessica was about to go get Janie, Janie was right behind her)

**Janie: ask me what?**

**Captain: Why are you, Nina, & Jessica here?**

**Janie: Well my friend Melanie C is in labor and we are stuck in the bus because of the flood and we need to get in to that hospital, because she is very close to delivering. Why is the church here?**

(Just before Captain could tell them why the church was there, Megan appeared)

**Megan: Captain the church bus is out of control and Jaimie is calling everyone bad names and I can't control her.**

**Captain: Hold on Megan. Okay Janie, are all of you wearing shorts?**

**Janie: Well yeah all the kids are but not the rest.**

**Captain: hmm… Help her up and I'll get the raft and help you to the doors of the hospital. **

**Janie: Okay. Thanks Captain.**

**Captain: No problem. Now what do you want Megan. **

**Megan: the church bus is out of control and Jaimie is calling everyone bad names! I can't control her!**

**Captain: Okay. Tell Jaimie that I will have a talk with her later.**

**Megan: Okay**

(So Megan went back to the bus and Janie and Jessica went back to the others)

**Janie: Captain is going to help us out. **

**Melanie B: Okay. Come on Melanie.**

(So Melanie B and Janie helped Melanie C up and they went to see if Captain got the raft)

**Nina: Janie! You said Captain is going to help us out.**

**Janie: He is! He is just going to get the raft. So calm down. He'll be here in a second.**

(And Janie was right. A second later Captain came with the raft and Janie and Melanie B helped Melanie C on the raft and they went to the hospital doors and Janie went in for a wheelchair and then came out and they sat Melanie C down in the wheelchair and went in the hospital and told a doctor to please help them. Then they went to her room and then Darius came in)

**Darius: What's going on?**

**Janie: Melanie C is in labor.**

**Darius: Oh. Well I better go then.**

**Janie: wait! Why don't you stay? I'm sure** **Melanie C won't mind.**

**Darius: Sure. But you better make sure its okay with Melanie C first.**

**Janie: Okay.**

**Janie: Mel, Is it okay for Darius to stay with us until the baby is born?**

**Melanie C: Sure.**

**Darius: Thanks **

**Melanie C: You're welcome.**

(Then all of a sudden the church came and asked if they can speak to Janie)

**Melanie C: Sure**

(So Janie went out of the room and went into the hallway)

**Janie: What?**

**Ashley Smith: Why are you, and the twins here and not at church?**

**Janie: Well as you can see Melanie C is in labor and she wants us there.**

**Megan: Well why is she here?**

**Janie: Well she is having a baby. **

**Captain: okay, that's all we wanted to know you can go back in. We'll see you on Sunday. **

**Janie: okay thanks.**

(So Janie went back in the room and the church left. Then in ten minutes later Melanie C screams in pain.)

**Melanie C: AHHH!**

(Then the doctor came in and said she was fully dilated. Then Melanie C started to push and right then the phone rang and it was Clifford saying that they we late for there concert.)

**Jessica: Hello?**

**Clifford: Where are you?! You should have been here 30 minutes ago!!**

**Jessica: Listen, there is a flood and Melanie C is having her baby now.**

**Clifford: WHAT??!!**

**Jessica: if you don't believe me listen.**

(So Jessica puts the phone up in the air and Clifford can hear Melanie c screaming in the background and then Jessica puts the phone back to her ear)

**Jessica: Now do you believe me?**

**Clifford: Yes, now I do.**

**Jessica: good. Now we'll get there as soon as we can.**

(And she hung up the phone)

**Emma Bunton: Who was that?**

**Jessica: it was Clifford. **

**Victoria Beckham: Oh what did he want?**

**Jessica: you guys are late for your concert.**

**  
Melanie B: Oh.**

(Then Victoria Beckham and Emma Bunton said)

**Victoria Beckham: oh my god! It's coming out! I think I'm going to faint!**

**Emma Bunton: No you're not!**

**Victoria Beckham: Slap me!**

(And Emma Bunton did slap her.)

**Janie: Is it a boy of a girl?**

**Emma Bunton: It's a beetroot!**

**Melanie B: It's a girl!**

(So the doctor cut the cord and washed the baby off and put her in Melanie C's arms)

**All: awe!!!!!**

**Nina: What's her name?**

**Melanie C: Cindy**

**Victoria Beckham: That's a beautiful name.**

**Janie: Guys you're concert!**

**Victoria Beckham: okay let's get out of her and go back to Mel c's house and change.**

**Melanie C: Okay.**

(So they got out of the hospital and went to Melanie C's house)

**Melanie C: Janie, Will you hold Cindy for a moment?**

**Janie: Sure.**

(So Janie held the baby and the Spice Girls went to change and when they got back Melanie c came and got the baby)

**Melanie C: thanks Janie.**

**Janie: No problem.**

(So they went to the Bus and the Spice Girls did their concert and it was a big Hit!)

**THE END**

**(IF YOU ARE A SPICE GIRLS FAN YOU WILL KNOW THEIR REAL NAMES & THEIR SPICE NAMES)**


End file.
